Test1
This template is for all pages that describe a Notable PC. Your page should follow the sections outlined in this template. You do not have to make up any new information to fill each section (in fact, it is probably best if you don't). You may also add sections if you feel it is necessary, though do try not to bog down the wiki. Please remove this text after reading it. To use the template, create a new page, enter the Source editor, and type: Click "publish" and all of this text should appear in your page! If you used the "Create New Page" button and see this text in your page already, disregard this step. The first thing on the page is an infobox about the PC. Infoboxes are terribly finicky on this site. No, you can't change any of the headings. No, you can't add your own lines. You'll have to live with what you've got. If you go into the template infobox page itself and change it there, you will change EVERY infobox of that type on EVERY page it appears on. Common Knowledge Here is where you type whatever a normal, non-binturian person is likely to know. This is information that new characters are allowed to come in-game with (though there is no obligation for them to come in with this knowledge). If there is no common knowledge about your subject, please explicitly say so. Additionally, if only people from certain countries/races will have heard of them, include that as well. Further Description ((Optional Section)) If there is other introductory or miscellaneous information, but it is not common knowledge, this is the section for that. Early Life ((Optional Section)) ((You can add subsections)) This section includes what the subject of the page did prior to meeting the Binturian Party. If there is a lot of canon information, it can be further divided into subsections (please use Heading 2 to make subsections, which can be found where it says "Paragraph"). However, please ONLY include information that is relevant to why they are important enough to be mentioned on the wiki. All other information belongs on Proboards. Time with the Binturian Party ((Optional Section)) ((You can add subsections)) This section includes everything that the character has done between the first and last times they have adventured as part of the Binturian Party. Other simultaneous endeavors, even if they're irrelevant to the Party itself, can also be added here. Current Life ((Optional Section)) ((You can add subsections)) If the subject of your page has stopped regularly adventuring as part of the Binturian Party but is still alive and actively doing things, those things can be put in this section. If it is very long, please use Heading 2 to divide this section into subsections. Please remove this section if the PC has died, at least as far as we know. Late Life ((Optional Section)) ((You can add subsections)) If the subject of your page has died (at least as far as we know), and the last part of their life was lived without interacting with the Binturian Party, this section should detail that last part of their life. If it is very long, please use Heading 2 to divide this section into subsections. Please remove this section if the PC is still alive. Further Information ((Optional Section)) If there are other relevant Wiki pages, Proboards posts, or any .pdf files containing further information about the PC (e.g. information that was cut from the page because it was getting too long), this is the place for that. Category:Notable PCs Category:Templates